La pulsera con el dije de elefante
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: El dije se balancea bajo la luz de la lámpara, destella, deslumbra, e hipnotiza a todos en la familia de Takao, quienes se preguntan de dónde ha sacado él una pulsera de mujer con un dije de un animal tan peculiar, de plata, y más importante, por qué la cuida como si fuera una reliquia de valor incalculable [oneshot] [fluuuuff] [midotaka/takamido, interpretación libre] [más fluff]


Hola! He vuelto!

Sí, con otro fic MidoTaka! Espero que os guste :3

Está inspirado por una pulsera que he tenido desde niña y hoy andaba aburrida y decidí ponerme a escribir un ratito, y salió esto... Os dejo una foto de mi pulsera en la portada del fic

Sin más, os dejo con el oneshot:

**Disclaimer: no poseo Kuroko no Basket **

* * *

Takao nunca se había considerado femenino, más bien al contrario. Desde pequeño siempre le había gustado todo aquello que los estereotipos de su edad señalaban para un niño. Sus padres, que de todas formas no se habrían quedado, no tenían ni una queja.

Sin embargo, ni ellos ni su hermana pequeña sabían de donde había salido la pulsera del dije de elefante que Takao tenía colgada de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Simplemente, había aparecido ahí y lo único que el joven había dicho al respecto era que era un amuleto de la suerte, y que había sido un obsequio. De vez en cuando, le veían ponérsela, pero generalmente se la quitaba en cuanto tenía algo que hacer, volviendo a colgarla con infinito cuidado, como quien guarda un tesoro.

Takao sabía que le observaban, con mal disimulada curiosidad, pero no decía nada. Sólo sonreía y arreglaba el dije, con el elefante hacia arriba, descansando sobre el anverso de su mano.

No es que se avergonzara de cómo había obtenido la pulsera, ni de llevarla puesta, ni de quién se la había regalado, ni de por qué. Nada de eso. Lo que pasaba era que había prometido guardar el secreto. Ese secreto que, tenía que admitirlo, a menudo le sacaba una sonrisita, un pequeño sonrojo, y ganas de tocarse los labios con los dedos para rememorar la sensación de los labios de quien, hasta aquel entonces, había considerado sólo como su mejor amigo sobre los suyos.

Y lo recordaba. Vaya que lo recordaba.

_Flashback_

Takao observó la cajita que tenía en las manos. Estaba atada con un lacito verde muy mono. Una mirada a su peliverde amigo le dijo que la abriera. Parpadeó.

- Shin-chan, esto es una pulsera de mujer - el otro se encogió de hombros -

- Las otras eran de niño, no te habrían valido. Oha-Asa especificó que tenía que tener un elefante en ella, Takao, así que póntela. No podemos perder este partido...

- No.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No me voy a poner una pulsera de chica para jugar un partido! - Takao estaba bromeando, por supuesto. Le daba exactamente igual llevarla que no. Sólo quería molestar a Midorima - Además - añadió cuando el otro se empezó a enfadar - Para mí no tiene ningún significado, Shin-chan. Es sólo una pulsera - el aludido se ruborizó -

- No... no es sólo una pulsera - masculló. Eso picó la curiosidad de Takao, quien alzó una ceja -

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué es?

- Es... es un regalo para demostrarte mis sentimientos - todo el vestuario se quedó en silencio. Takao se quedó helado, pero Midorima siguió hablando apurado, ruborizado hasta las orejas - ¡Además te dará suerte! ¡Póntelo o no te lo pongas, pero date prisa, vamos a calentar!

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Takao le cogió de la mano para impedírselo. Soltó un ruidito y trató de soltarse.

- ¡Takao! - sonaba realmente mortificado... Takao tragó saliva -

- ... demuéstralo - dijo en voz baja. Algo se cayó detrás de él, probablemente algo que tuviera Miyaji-senpai en la mano. Midorima abrió mucho los ojos, nervioso -

- Q-que dem-muestre qué...

- Tus sentimientos. Demuestra que dices la verdad, y me pondré la pulsera.

- N-no... e-era una b-broma... y-yo... tú...

- Shin-chan... - en un instante, Takao dejó de agarrar la mano de Midorima para ser agarrado él. Con fuerza. Aguantó un quejido cuando los dedos vendados del peliverde se hincaron en su muñeca. Un instante después, el agarre se relajó un poco, a la vez que Midorima tiraba de él para pegarle a su cuerpo y poner la otra mano en la base de su cabeza, inclinándosela para besarle suavemente una vez, dos, tres veces. Tras la cuarta, Takao pudo sentir sus dientes tirando de su labio inferior justo antes de recibir un quinto y último beso. Se apartaron. -

- Te he dicho que te la pongas o no, pero que te des prisa - masculló el más alto mientras salía corriendo del vestuario. Takao se dejó caer sobre un banco, atrapando a duras penas la piña que le iba a caer encima. No oía a sus compañeros de equipo. No oía nada. En silencio, se puso la pulsera y salió a jugar... no. Salió a ganar. Y eso hizo. -

Horas más tarde, sólo la pulsera vería cómo arrastraba a Midorima hasta su casa, a su habitación, a su cama, a su vida, a sus brazos y a sus besos, y a sus encendidos y apasionados sentimientos, por fin correspondidos.

* * *

Espero que os gustara!

Se me ocurrió en un ratito gracias a mi pulserita de elefante~

teehee~

Espero que les gustara, y que me dejen un review en caso de que así fuera!

Besitos!

~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
